The Power of Nature
by Vulpe Silenzioso
Summary: Vulpe carries on with a normal day, until one event occurs, that will change the his life entirely and of the world.
1. Prologue

Vulpe here…

Well first time ever trying to write, wrote most of it at 4 in the morning, so I doubt it will be that good. A large amount of the story is unexplained at this point. This is only meant to be a prologue of what will happen.

I don't own the rights to anything in this story currently, but will list them as it continues.

Well, It was another day. Same as usual do any homework the night before, receive little sleep and repeat over each weekday. A simple rinse and repeat cycle.

I woke up to another frigid morning. forcing myself to crawl out of bed. While I made my way to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast, I flipped on the T.V. To no avail, all there was, was the media talking politics and the war over in the Middle East, the usual stuff. Didn't think much about it, as I packed up to head off to school.

Little did I know how much of an effect that news would have in 24 hours...

7:30 a.m

I just arrived at school, groggily walking to the atrium of the school. Sitting down on the all too familiar couch, I noticed something odd. There was a silhouette next to me. Doing a kind of double take I looked back, but there was nothing there. "Okay", I thought "this is probably because of all the sleep I've been losing."

So with that the first bell rang, time for my first class.

12:00 pm

So far the day had gone well, none of the teachers had had nervous breakdown because of the class. I did notice that the silhouette incident had happened progressively more often throughout the day. Strange? yes. All I could focus on was thinking, "As soon as I get home I'm going to bed."

This would soon be proven to be a false statement...

3:00 p.m.

Finally! School was over and it was time to head back home. I exited the school saying my good byes to the teachers as I walked out. The sky looked as if it had a strange Smokey tinge to it. Once I reached my car I hopped in and flipped on the engine. At that moment I heard as if someone was whispering. With that I looked around the car, but no one was there. Strange, I knew I had lost sleep, but not enough to believe that I was hallucinating. I turned my head back towards the dashboard thinking, "It will dissipate eventually.

At that moment, as clear as daylight, as if someone had just shouted cheer at a college football game I heard "_Run_…"

"Who was that?" I said while turning my head to look in the back seat. But no one was there…

"Okay, I'm going nuts," I repeatedly told myself as I pulled out the school parking lot.

Soon after hitting the highway, traffic really stuck out. Cars upon cars were backed up for what seemed like miles. Seeing that I was going to spend a long time there, I turned on the radio and started channel surfing. Yet, none of the channels would work…

This is the moment that my life was about to change forever…

Hordes of people began to exit their cars and rush in my direction in a panicked frenzy. With such a large amount of people and at such a sudden pace, I didn't even have time to open the door. The sheer force of the moving mob held the door shut. Franticly, I shoved the door with my shoulder over and over again, but with no effect. I had no idea what was going on and I was trapped with no possible way of escaping.

Then out of the blue the voice appeared again, "_You were too slow…"_

And as I looked behind me and jolted, seeing a talking fox behind me.

"Who are you?" I said, still in amazement.

"_You will learn in time…for now we will remake you….so that you may survive in your new world…"_

"What the hell are you talking about?" I exclaimed, befuddled by this entire happening.

"_Shh….sleep…"_

I blacked out, with but one picture, vividly flashing throughout my mind. This picture was of two eyes positioned as if they were watching me…but they were not human…

TO BE CONTINUED

The Silent Fox out!


	2. White Light

Vulpe here again…. This time at 2 a.m : )

Now where were we…

Light, white light, that's all there was. I slowly pulled myself up, only to immediately have my head pulsate with pain. After the pain subsided I attempted to take in my surroundings, but again all there was, again, white light

This was already weird, but there was something else…

I slowly looked down at my hands, or what used to be hands. They weren't hands at all… they were paws. I franticly checked the rest of my body. I had black fur all over my body with white markings on my thighs and face. "What the hell happened?" I shouted out in fear, continuing to pat down my body to make sure there weren't any more surprises. Yet, I instantly found that I had sprouted a fluffy black tail with a white tip. Right after that I felt my now fox-like ears and touched what looked to be my muzzle."Okay, what is going on here?"

"_Do not fret young one…"_

"Who is that? Show yourself!" I said while spinning around in an attempt to find the source of the anonymous voice.

"_Calm yourself…"_ the voice whispered

"I have no idea where I am or why I'm here, or if this is even real!" I said in defiance.

"_Then we will do it for you…" The voice shouted out suddenly._

"Wha!—"I didn't even have time to finish.

At that moment 4 opaque white rings appeared out of nowhere and held my arms and legs, outstretched. My whole body was flung towards what seemed to be a wall of some kind. This event left my head whirling in a state of confusion and pain. After I regained my countenance, I lifted my head up to see the coarse outline of an anonymous figure, who was walking towards me. I tried to break my bonds, but this attempt was to no avail. They seemed to have been made of some kind of energy that was amazingly resilient.

"What's this all about?" I said drowsily, my vision going in and out from concentration. I couldn't keep my head still.

The figure slowly made its way towards me, saying nothing. I noted that this figure also had a tail and ears, very similar to the aspects I had found on my "new" body.

When it reached me, it simply lifted my head with a single hand and looked me straight in the eyes… They were the same eyes that I had seen when I had blacked out…

"_Now you need to behave…" _The figure whispered in my ear.

I didn't have the strength to respond, all I could do was simply blink once or twice. The figure dropped my head back down, saying "_We will try this later, for now rest…"_

The voice was femine…

This was when I started to go in and out of consciousness.

My eyes opened slowly and closed in the same manner. I saw a group of figures before me, they seemed to be talking. I was so disoriented that I couldn't make out who or what they were.

"_Can we really help this one?" _One of the figures said.

"_We can, it will be a risk, for he has no idea who he is or what his kind's history is. It will take time, but I believe that we can… only time will tell… "_

I continued to lapse in and out of consciousness…

"_Where did you find this one?" _Another figure voiced. I opened my eyes slightly to vaguely see the figure pointing at me.

"_Knoax, brought him here before the incident. He thinks that he train him to be one of us and possibly aid the normal ones." _The second figure said.

"_Who allowed him to do that?"_

"_He did it without permission, but he mentioned that it had something to do with the priestess."_

"_What would she have to do with one of his kind?" _first figure said, again pointing at me.

"_That's not for me or you to know, she will bring it to the rest of us eventually."_

I didn't have the mental strength to stay conscious any longer and I let my mind drift off into a deep sleep…

Once again, I opened my eyes and they were blinded by the same white light that I had seen before I lost consciousness. I was still immobilized against the wall. Yet, this time there was another one of my senses that had been alerted. There were noises coming from all directions. It sounded as if I was in the middle of a bustling metropolis. Once I blinked the light away, I saw all of the people around me… or what seemed to be people. They definitely weren't human; all of them had the same bodily features that I had found on my body before I first lost consciousness.

"_He's awake!" _One of the smaller ones shouted out as I began to examine all of the beings around me.

There must have been at least a congregation of at least twenty different people. They all had different fur colorations ranging from yellow to dark purple.

"Where am I?" I asked the group.

The group reacted as if a bomb had gone off. They started conversing feverishly in small groups. I could only make out small parts of what they were saying.

"_How does it speak our tongue?"_

"_His kind shouldn't be here."_

"_We should send him back from where he came, before he causes any more commotion."_

"Can anyone tell me why I'm here?" I said looking for an answer from someone in crowd. They seemed to have completely ignored me, because of their obsession with their incessant bickering. "Hello?" Still nothing. Just when I was about to give up another person made their way through the crowd.

"_Don't worry they're just suspicious." _He said.

"Why would they be suspicious? I'm tied up and I can't do anything but talk." I said quickly.

"_I'll explain later, can I trust you enough to walk?"_

"Well, there's not much I do, it's not like I can just runaway, I don't even know where I am!"

"_Hehe, you are in Zasinia, you'll be just fine."_ He said while he undid my bonds.

"Where exactly is Zasinia?" I said bringing myself up to my full height.

"_That's a story for another time. My name is Knoax by the way."_

"I'm Vulpe, and thanks" I said while rubbing my wrists where the bonds had been…


	3. City of Blinding Lights

2:15, little a bit later than last time ^^

Knoax, with his brown fur, and I made our way through the crowd. Everyone was looking at me like I was an alien, touching my fur and my tail even though I looked exactly like them.

"Hey lay off the touching," I said lightly pushing their paws out of the way. When I did this most of them pulled their hands back and if I was made of fire. "Why are they acting like this?" I asked Knoax while we continued to walk through the crowd.

"_I can't tell you all of it now, the person we're going to see will be able to tell you more, for now I'll just say that you're different." _Knoax replied without looking back.

We exited the group and I could finally see where I was. It was an enormous valley walled in by two ridiculously tall cliff faces. The floor was filled with lush, green vegetation, and dotted with houses.

"How many people live here?" I said stopping to look at the unfolded landscape.

"_Many, and we're not people, we are kitsunes, and so are you." _Knoax said letting a smirk appear on his face.

"What's a kitsune exactly?" I asked.

"_Ha, you are one, there isn't much to explain"_ Knoax said with a small chuckle.

We made our way down a series of walkways leading deeper into the valley. Many other kitsunes watched Knoax and I make our way down with the same attitude that the initial crowd had. After a few minutes we reached what seemed to be the bottom of the valley. A shade of wooden beads hung in front of a throng of trees.

"_Well, here we are" _Knoax said, stopping abruptly.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"_This is the part where you're on your own, go meet the priestess she will explain everything." _ Knoax said as he slowly made his way back towards the walkways.

"Okay then…" I said shakily.

I walked over to the bead shade and brushed it aside to reveal, what looked like, a small tunnel with an open clearing at the end. Unfortunately, the tunnel was just small enough where I had to crouch and shuffle my way through. The entire time while I was in the tunnel I was planning what questions I would have to get out of the way first. While I was mulling over my thoughts, the sound of a flute pierced my train of thought. The melody seemed to be coming from the end of the tunnel. It became stronger and stronger as I made my way towards the exit. Finally, I reached the end of the tunnel and stood up. I could hear the melody as if it was right next to me, but I could not see anyone in the clearing.

"Hello?" I said, while slowly walking towards the center of the clearing. No response, just melody. I reaching the middle of the clearing and looked around for anyone at the tree line, still nothing. "I'm supposed to meet the priestess?"

"_And I am here" _An anonymous feminine voice chimed through the wind.

"Well, can I meet you face to face?" I said turning around, continuing to look for the source of the voice. The wind picked up and a flow of leaves settled down in front of me. Out of that swirl of leaves came out, a beautiful, white furred, female kitsune dressed in some kind of, or what looked like, ceremonial garb. She had the flute in her hands; she had been the one playing it…

"_Now you will know who you are tribal…" _she said while circling me as if she was inspecting me.

"Tribal?" I said inquisitively, looking her in the eyes.

"_I see you are very confused." _She said with a slight smirk.

"Well, yeah, that's what happens when you kidnap someone and their entire body changes." I said with a small hint of discontent.

"_We expected as much." _She said still holding her smirk. _"I take it Knoax notified you of what you are?" _ she asked.

"Yeah, he said something about a kitsune. It's not that simple though, is it?" I said shifting my weight to my other foot.

"_We are guardians of nature, we do what we must to in order to protect the greater good." _She said starting to walk toward the tree line, motioning for me to follow.

"Okay, that's cool, but how do I play into all of this?" I said walking by her side.

"_That was the choice of the ancestors of our kind. Our kind is created by selection of those higher than us. You were secretly a kitsune, but under the guise of a human." _She said, while brushing a branch out of the way.

"So your saying that everyone I have known as family, isn't actually my family?" I said, looking down.

"_Yes, but your true family has always been there whether you knew it or not. The strangers in your life were all members of your kin." _She explained.

Well that's a big hit to the heart of course. When you learn that your entire family wasn't actually your family, it gets you down.

"Why did I even live with humans then?" I said shaking my head back and forth.

"_That is where your tribal heritage comes from, we kitsune were divided into different groups long ago. You, the Tribals, being one of them. Your group was tasked with protection human kind from destroying itself." _She said while walking slightly slower. "_Of course a task of that magnitude, required great power, and with that power came responsibility. But some of your kind could not handle the power and were corrupted by that power that was appointed to them." She signed. "With that corruption, the rest of the kitsune clans had to forcibly put your kind down. As punishment all of the members of your clan were transformed into humans."_

"How do you even know that I am a Tribal anyway?" I said skeptically.

"_I guess you didn't check your ears then," _She said pointing to the tips of them.

I pulled my ears down to see that each ear had a white ring before the tip.

"Then why am I a kitsune now?" I said, stepping over a log.

"_There are certain times when members of your kind who are deemed able are called upon, such as you. But the rest of the story will have to wait. For now, go get some rest, Knoax will be outside waiting for you." _She said while coming to an abrupt stop.

"But what about everyone at home, I mean all my friends and family." Stopping next to her.

She seemed to sadden, _"Knoax took you before it occurred, I don't have the heart to tell you what happened… we will talk tomorrow."_ She said while staring at the ground.

"But—," I said while reaching for her arm.

She took two bounds and then vanished into thin air only leaving a vortex of leaves behind…


	4. Truth or Lie?

Back again, although I don't think it will be very much longer, due to the small amount of people watching ^^, I will continue to write, but simply refrain from posting them, more of a personal expression you could call it…

Well, where do I want to go with it now…

What could have happened? Thoughts like this raced through Vulpe's mind as he walked slowly back to the way he came. He entered the tunnel again steadily making his way toward the other side, but this time accompanied by no sound of a flute, but only the fluttering thoughts in his mind. Upon exiting he found Knoax waiting patiently, leaning against a nearby tree.

"_How'd it go?" he asked lightly._

"I—" Vulpe stuttered.

Sensing Vulpe's change in countenance, Knoax quickly interrupted him, "_Save it for tomorrow, until then you need to get some rest, you've been through a lot mentally and physically." _He said giving a slight laugh towards his own statement of irony. Turning, he motioned for Vulpe to follow him.

The two made their way back through the sloping stairway in an uneasy silence…

Stopping just short of the top, they ambled down another path that branched off of the main stairway. After a short series of turns and steep slopes, Vulpe saw what he guessed to be the Zasinian's housing. The construction consisted of a wooden exterior of thick branches tied together with some kind of pliable vine. While in general the house actually looked like a tree when he raised his head further up to see its resemble. Upon entering inside it turned out his assumption was right. The main rooms appeared to be the trunk of the tree while the individual rooms were the branches. (Don't get the allusion that they literally looked like tree branches, try to picture the inside of a branch and go with that for a simple layout.)

Knoax led Vulpe to the entrance of one of the individual rooms, "_You can have - ," _glancing behind and snapping back to see Vulpe collapsed on the mat in the middle of the floor, "_Or you can do that…" _Knoax sighed with pity, knowing how much he had just gone through, and knowing just how much he had learned today was a lie... He would hope that Jessica would tell him the truth tomorrow and stop with all the tricks and illusions that she had presenting to Vulpe…

Well this is a short piece in an effort to see if it is worth posting this stuff… So according to results… you may hear from me again… and then again you may not… Time to wait and see…

Peace…


End file.
